I'm with Child
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a one-shot based on how Julia found out she was pregnant. Warning Spoilers


This is a one-shot of when Julia found out she was pregnant and how she came up with the idea to tell William! Enjoy!

…..

(Murdoch's Suite)

Julia is sitting at her desk looking at her and William's "leminscating" schedule. She started the hormonal treatment middle of June and all her and William have been doing is making love pretty much 3-4 times a day. She's still surprised William agreed to make love in the morgue closet, but it was amazing. Miss Clark gave her a warning that the hormonal treatments wouldn't take immediate effect, but oh boy she was wrong.

Within days of taking the hormones, she felt so odd and was constantly aroused. She's so thankful that William was such a great support and willing to increase his "husbandly duties." While still looking at their schedule she started to feel nauseous and begins gagging. She quickly runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. She's so glad William was at work and doesn't have to see her like this. She looks in the toilet and notice she threw up her French toast which she never does.

"That's weird, I never…wait!" she runs over to her desk and looks for her "cycle schedule." She looks for today's date. "ok it's July 31 and I started the hormones on June 16 and my last period was June 10."

She gasps and begins crying. "I'm pregnant! wait I should take a test to be sure." She goes to the phone and calls Isaac and asks if she would come in and get a check-up. He of course says he can take her in, and so she gets ready and heads to his office.

She informs Isaac of how he recommended the fertility specialist she went to see, Miss Clark's hormonal treatments and her and William's "leminscating" schedule.

"Julia, did Miss Clark inform you that most women have to take the hormones more than a couple of times a year to get pregnant?"

"yes, she did and I took your advice about every time after William and I made love to lay on my back and put my legs up against the wall for 15-30 minutes."

"Ok, do you have symptoms?"

"Yes, this morning threw up my breakfast and yesterday at work got dizzy and felt a tad nauseous when I saw the body. Also I have missed my period which never happens."

"ok Julia, it does sound like your pregnant, but to confirm with we'll do a urine sample."

"ok"

Julia goes to the bathroom and does the urine test and gives the test to Isaac. She goes back and sits down and waits for the results. She places a hand over her stomach and prays to William's God that if she is pregnant that she already loves and will cherish the baby.

Isaac comes back and sits down. "Julia, congratulations, you're with child. You're between 5-6 weeks pregnant."

Julia is speechless, but thanks Isaac and heads home. When she got home she was figuring out how she was going to tell William. She thought for a while, when she remembered the cricket match tomorrow. She'll pack extra food in there picnic and see if "The Great Detective Murdoch" can figure it out.

She looked at the time and notice it was already 5:30 and started getting a sudden craving for chicken, so she ordered for her and William roast chicken with potatoes, carrots and gravy. She also ordered 2 slices of the hotels famous chocolate cake for dessert.

After the meal came, she ate by herself sadly, but put William's food on the side of the table. She then placed the dishes on the food cart and left it towards the table. She got out of her clothes, had a hot bath and put her nightgown and robe on. William was still not home and Julia knew he would be too exhausted for "leminscating."

So Julia decided to call Miss Clark and inform her the good news. "Hello?"

"hello, Miss Clark, its Dr. Ogden."

"ahh Dr. Ogden, why are you calling me at this hour?"

"oh, I am sorry were you sleeping?"

"I was…I always go to bed at 9:00."

"oh, I am sorry to have woken you, but I have terrific news."

"what news?"

"the hormones were a success. I am with child."

"are you sure Dr. Ogden?"

"I am, I visited my friend Dr. Isaac Tash and he confirmed it. I am 5-6 weeks pregnant."

"This is good news and also proves the hormones were very much a success."

"Yes, and I want to thank you again Miss Clark."

"You're welcome…I suppose but I should be thanking you."

"me?"

"yes…cause of you and your help my work has advanced and more of the infertile rabbits have been going in heat and one is pregnant."

"that's very good news."

"yes, well I should be going back to sleep."

"yes, good night"

Miss Clark hangs up her phone without saying goodbye.

Julia looked at the time and it was 10:00, was too tired, excited, and happy. So she decides to read a book. She decides to read Little Women.

 **(Little Women was published in 1869)**

Julia fell asleep reading little women, but was startled when she was woken up by a kiss on the lips. She opened her eyes and saw William.

"William"

"sorry couldn't help myself, and sorry I was late. Work got hectic, but you're lucky you got a day off."

"mmm"

"Julia…I am sorry to disappoint you but I am way too exhausted to "leminscate." Julia laughs

"It's ok, William, I don't have energy either. Did you eat the dinner on the table?"

"yes it was delicious."

"I forgot to set the alarm, William."

"I know, I double checked its set for 8:00."

Julia kisses him on the lips "thank you"

(The Next Day)

William and Julia make it to the cricket match and set out the blanket and sit down on the ground. William opens the picnic basket, while Julia takes off her gloves, waiting to see if William catches the hint of why there's so much food.

"Julia, this is quite a lot, are we expecting someone?"

Julia stares at him with a smile

"yes, we are William"

"oh you, you don't mean?"

"I do"

"it actually worked?!" he says with shock

"we're having a baby!"

"oh, oh" he's says with a smile

They hug

"oh" says Julia

"Oh, I'm very sorry, are you alright?"

Julia laughs "of course, I'm not made of glass."

William is speechless

"I…don't know, what to say?" he says while laughing

Julia giggles

"I love you"

"I love you, too, William" she says placing her hand on his cheek. "and I couldn't be happier." She says with tears in her eyes. "But I do think that we should keep this between us at least for a little while."

William agrees and they smile at each other and kiss, not caring who was looking. They felt like they were the only people there. But sadly the moment is ruined by the inspector.

"Isn't there a law against that kind of thing?" says the inspector approaching them. William and Julia stop kissing and laugh.

"Have you got something to hide?"

Both William and Julia look at each other with a smile and without saying a word.

The End

 **About Julia putting up her legs up against a wall, back in the day and sometimes now, doctors recommend woman to do that when trying to get pregnant.**


End file.
